The present invention relates generally to fasteners, and more particularly to a system for preventing rotation of fasteners by way of secondary locking devices that are used with fasteners in tight installation quarters without much room around the fasteners.
Secondary locking devices that are used to prevent rotation of fasteners are known. Some fasteners themselves are configured to resist rotation, such as nuts with nylon inserts in their threads. Liquid thread-locking products are available. These may be particularly well-suited for use with relatively small fasteners that do not see a lot of in-use vibration and do not require large holding torques of the fasteners. Other ancillary or secondary holding devices have been used with relatively large fasteners. Agricultural implementations of washers with bendable tabs are known. One example is for locking bolts in a circular pattern on a steering plate of a floater-style sprayer tractor in which washers that have bendable fingers are used. The washers are set over the bolts with the fingers extending outwardly from the circular bolt pattern. A disk is placed on top of the bolts and the fingers are bent 180 degrees over the disk so that they grasp the disk, which prevents rotation of the washers and the corresponding bolts.